


Undivided Attention

by medusa_ix



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, TikTok, bucky calls reader 'mommy', needy bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusa_ix/pseuds/medusa_ix
Summary: Request: "Calling Bucky a needy whore cause he's humping you to get off and he's whiny and teary eyed cause he's not getting attention."---You've been ignoring Bucky all day to scroll through TikTok videos, and he's not having it anymore.---“Look at you, such a dumb baby. You’re like a damn dog, getting yourself off on my leg, hm?” you teased him, carding your fingers through his locks, tenderly scratching his scalp.He purred like a kitten, and moved his hands to lift your t-shirt over your chest, warm fingers grazing your stomach, settling on the underside of your breasts.Your phone and TikTok were all but forgotten.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Undivided Attention

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on my tumblr @navegandoaciegas

“Please princess, let me make you feel good, I’ll be so good to you, please,” he whined for the nth time, pleading with you through long lashes.

Puppy face, teary eyes, flushed cheeks: Bucky looked utterly destroyed, and you hadn’t even touched him yet.

You’d barely spared him a glance at all, humming noncommittally at every little mewl that escaped his plush lips, brushing his hands off anytime he’d grope your breasts or squeeze your thighs in nothing more than condescending annoyance.

“Five more minutes and then I’m done, puppy. You be good, hm?,” you hummed, phone tightly clutched in your hands.

You should have never listened to Peter and downloaded TikTok. The act of scrolling through an endless chain of videos was addicting, and as alluring your boyfriend may have been, you were too engrossed in yet another storytime about some crazy ex roommate to give in at his tantrums.

“You’ve been saying this for the past two hours, please,” he whimpered, nuzzling between your tits, “I need you, mommy, please.”

If his cries hadn’t gotten your attention yet, his hard cock poking your thigh definitely did. He buried his face in your chest and started shamelessly humping your leg in a desperate attempt to get himself off.

You tore your eyes away from your phone, ogling him as he rutted against you, panting and crying like a bitch in heat.

“You really are a needy whore, aren’t you?” you snorted, amused by his clinginess.

A twisted part of your mind loved seeing him, your big, strong soldier, all muscle and deadly vibranium arm, morphed into a helpless, sobbing mess.

Only you got to see him like that. His tears, his pleasure, his tenderness, all of it belonged to you.

And whenever he called you mommy, an even more twisted part of you reared its head, sending warmth between your legs and a fuzzy feeling to your stomach.

“Look at you, such a dumb baby. You’re like a damn dog, getting yourself off on my leg, hm?” you teased him, carding your fingers through his locks, tenderly scratching his scalp.

He purred like a kitten, and moved his hands to lift your t-shirt over your chest, warm fingers grazing your stomach, settling on the underside of your breasts.

Your phone and TikTok were all but forgotten.

Shivers ran down your spine, goosebumps erupting all over your body while he traced your skin from your neck to your tits, lighting up a fire inside you. He latched his lips onto one of your stiff nipples, swirling his tongue around the bud, gently sucking it into his mouth, careful not to hurt you.

Pressure was steadily building inside your core, walls clamping down on nothing as he suckled your tits and ground his achingly hard cock on you.

“Fuck,” you moaned, arching your back, pushing yourself further into him, “You like sucking on mommy’s tits, baby? Like rubbing yourself all over her?”

He released your nipple with a wet pop, shooting you a toothy grin.

You chuckled, adjusting two pillows under your back to give you a better visual of him going down on you. “Go ‘head then, you have my undivided attention now. Make it worth my time.”

Bucky didn’t need anymore encouragement, hastily shoving your panties down your legs and throwing one limb over his shoulders. He whined then, hips bucking at the sight of your dripping pussy.

Your heartbeat was getting more frenzied, and your breathing heavier, as you watched the crystal blue of his eyes be swallowed by the black of his pupils.

Broken curses and breathy chants of Bucky’s name fell from your parted lips as he buried his face between your legs, lapping at your juices, swirling around your folds, making a drooling, wet mess of his face.

You tugged his hair, angling his head and fucking youself on him.

“Right there baby, fuck-, good boy,” you moaned when he latched onto your clit, sucking on it, rendering you a quivering mess.

He hummed, enjoying your tangy taste on his tongue. Your foot dug in his back, your nails in his scalp, as you spurred him on, squeezing his head between your thighs in a suffocating grip.

“You’re doing so well, baby, look at you, so pretty like this, making mommy feel so good,” you panted.

He preened at the praise, and doubled his efforts to impress you, tugging harder on your throbbing clit.

His teary eyes fixed on yours, and the look of him so debauched, red faced and coated in sweat, drool and your own juices was enough to send you spiralling over the edge, jolts of pleasure shaking through your limbs as you rode out your high on him.

You took a few deep breaths, blankly staring at the ceiling before Bucky, shy and breathless all of a sudden, with half his face drenched in webs of your come, froze like a deer caught in the headlights and slapped a hand over his mouth.

Something wet and warm rubbed against your shin, and you looked down to see a large dark patch on his boxers.

Your burst in a wheezy laugh then, despite Bucky’s cute disgruntled pout.

“You really are a bit of a dog baby boy, look at you making a mess on mommy’s leg, I didn’t even need to touch and you came all over me,” you giggled, poking his stubbled cheeks.

He plopped down beside you, groaning in embarrassment, murmuring a soft ‘sorry’ while avoiding your eyes.

“It’s okay, it happens,” you reassured him, pecking his sticky forehead, “But we’re kinda gross right now.”

When you sat up to leave, he snaked an arm around your waist, stopping your movements. “Where you goin’? Stay with me,” he whined like a petulant child.

“Gotta get us both cleaned up, baby boy,” you huffed, prying his hands off you, “and then we can cuddle, okay?”

You tried sounding convincing, and he was swayed easily enough with the promise of snuggling up to you all night. You returned soon, a wet rag on one hand and some fresh boxers on the other.

Once you were both clean and in new underwear, you climbed on the bed, drew back the blankets and settled on the pillows.

Bucky rested his head on the crook of your neck and intertwined his warm legs with your cold ones. His flesh arm was heavy over your chest while he played with your breasts under your t- shirt, but you let him stay, a pang of guilt hitting you when you realized you’d been neglecting him all day.

“No more TikToks or whatever,” you heard him grumble, voice sleepy and eyelids heavy.

“No more TikToks, sure, baby grandpa,” you snickered, caressing the side of his face, feeling yourself drift off to sleep in his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked needy Bucky! Please leave a kudos and a comment if you can, I'd love to hear your feedback on this!


End file.
